


Baby Bumps

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bruce finds out your carrying his child.





	Baby Bumps

Your hands shook as your gaze remains glued to the little stick in your hands. The team was out on a mission; they’d been gone for a few days now. You were alone in the tower except for the company of Tony’s AI that kept the security running in the building.

You couldn’t believe your luck, really. You had assumed for the longest time that you were incapable of bearing children. Yet, here you sit on the edge of the bathtub with a pink plus sign shining brightly up at you.

You wanted to call your boyfriend and tell him about the news right away. But he was on a mission across the world, you knew you couldn’t have him distracted and risk harming his team.

You waited for two weeks to inform him of the news. By that time, Helen Cho had already confirmed your pregnancy and had even learned the gender of the baby that grew inside you, despite you only being a little over nine weeks.

It was early afternoon when the AI had announced the team’s arrival back home and you had scurried from the kitchen and ran to your bedroom to put decent clothes on before any of the men showed their faces. As you slipped into a pair of pants, you skidded out into the hallway as the elevator dinged, alerting you of the team’s presence.

“Y/N?” Tony’s voice was heard as bags were dropped to the ground. In a moment, AI’s were zooming through the air to collect the bags that the team dispensed and were zooming all over to drop them into their respective rooms.

“I was making cookies when I got the news.” You smiled as you hugged the team, kissing Bruce the moment you met up with him.

“Cookies?” Wanda asks, checking the time on her watch. “It’s barely past morning.”

“It’s a beautiful day!” you chuckled as you led the team to he kitchen where baking sheets littered the counter surface. 

“This is enough food to feed a goddamn army.” Natasha notes, quickly squinting her eyes in your direction. “Wait a minute.”

You face fell momentarily and instinctively, your hand fell to your stomach.

Bruce notices the movement as well as the others and he takes a step over to you, caressing your cheek. “Y/N, is there something I need to know?”

You nod and look at the others before your eyes meet Bruce’s brown. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Bruce blinks in wonder as he looks between your fake and your stomach before his hands find themselves on either side of your hips.

“About seven weeks now.” you smile as you look around the room at the team as smiles break on their faces.

“Baby shower planning!” Tony yelps in glee as he grabs Natasha’s hand and pulls Steve along behind him as Clint stays behind and pats Bruce on the right shoulder before following Wanda out of the room and giving the pair of you the privacy you’d been craving from the man since he departed.


End file.
